This invention has to do with household and light industrial cleaning and scrubbing tools and is more particularly concerned with improvements in the ease of manufacture of such tools based on aerosol-delivered cleaning materials, and in their construction for greater convenience and efficiency in use, with improved effectiveness in cleaning, and heightened efficiency in cleaning liquid utilization and reutilization to provide a successful system for untrammeled delivery of cleaning liquid to the surface to be scrubbed for conversion there into an active foam form by scrub pad working action thereon.